The Path of Dread
The Path of Dread is the setting used by the World of Fear Wikia. It has existed, in some form of another, since January 2013, originating as an unofficial RP. As of October 2nd, 2014 the entire verse went through a major reboot. This reboot is still underway, and the original founder of the site has been replaced. The Wiki, and therefore, the verse, changed entirely. Lord Dalek, who had been there from the very beginning, said: "We got to Cthulhu fighting Slender Man and losing. Where else do we go? It was inevitable." Once the reboot of the Path of Dread finishes, this page shall be totally updated to include every facet of the mythology. It also has an "Ultimate Universe" roleplay located here. Differences between most Fear Verses and The Path of Dread The differences between the Path of Dread and most verses are purely cosmetic. Whereas some may have DEVOUR, the Path has The Reveler, and there are concepts that do not exist in most Fear Mythos stories, such as, The Fireveined (servants of The Burning Bride), and Minutemen (cultists centered around The Empty City). However there are two differences that may seem somewhat strange, but perhaps not exactly out of place: The Cheshire Shards, of which there are three (Charlotte, Incognito, and Introvert) and Phobiums. The Cheshire Shards These beings are open-source, however, Lord Dalek (the roleplayer of these beings) would very much lie it if you contacted him before using them. This way, they can remain in-character. The Cheshire Shards are a trio of Gods (well, a duo of Gods, one of them is a God''dess'') which are tasked by their late master, a mysterious, now-dead being known as The Cheshire Cat, to keep humans safe from Fears. However, due to a cosmological event known as The Shattering, Incogito and Introvert have fled to preserve their own lives, with only Charlotte remaining in the hot-bed of Fearish activity: The Salem-Damascus area of Georgia. Introvert is incredibly cowardly, and is, in the face of any danger, often flees screaming, or turns into a quivering mess of weeping flesh. He has no abilities whatsoever, making him the least godly of these Gods. Incognito can turn invisible, and hides in the shadows, never saying a single word. Charlotte is a short, bubbly woman who is almost ''too ''friendly for her own good, and adores almost every person she comes across. She will always lend a helping hand, to anyone. However, as the saying goes, "demons run when a good man goes to war." In this case, she is the same. She becomes incredibly brutal in combat, and has the interesting ability to manipulate sugar. This has led to her friends calling her the Lindor Assassin. She kills attackers with candy of all forms. She is the most known of the group, and thus the most is known of her. Phobiums Phobiums are humans who either escaped servitude under a Fear (how exactly they do this is unknown) or escaped the Great Game. As a result of their connection with the Fear stalking or enslaving them being cut, they gain some inhuman abilities and detriments. A full list can be found on the Phobiums page at RP Fear. Judeo-Christian elements Yes. You read that correctly. This verse possesses heavy Judeo-Christian elements in the mythology. Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory are all real places, Fears converse with Demons, and Angels with man. However, these are currently undergoing massive reform, so, please wait. Category:Verses Category:The Path of Dread